Wishing To Be Reunited
by NBLUV
Summary: My take on how 5x23/5x22 should've gone. Outlaw Queen endgame! Tell me if I should continue. I'm likely not going to but if enough people tell me I should then I will.


She was reunited with her family, as she wished. After ripping out the Evil Queen's heart and crushing it, relief and freedom coursed throughout her veins. She walked back down the stairs toward the apartment room with Emma and Snow only to be met by Zelena, a look of amazement and shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, "Did Gold show up?"

"No. There is something I need you to see." Zelena replied, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her to the room everyone else was in, Emma and Snow following.

Regina was met by the others staring at that map from earlier. "Regina," Zelena said, "Why is it saying that someone is at Central Park?"

Regina grabbed the map from her sister's hands and stared at it. "I don't know."

"It started working about five minutes ago. Who were you thinking about five minutes ago?" Henry asked his mother.

Regina smiled sadly. "Well, I was thinking about Robin... and how he told me that I was a hero. I…"

Regina started crying, keeping her from finishing. She excused herself and walked out of the room.

Zelena followed and shut the door. "Regina, will you walk with me?"

Regina nodded, tears still falling down her face. She wiped some away, praying that her makeup didn't smear.

Zelena grabbed her sister's hand with her free one and the two made their way out of the apartment building.

"I know." Zelena said before she stopped and turned around to face her sister.

Regina's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Camelot." Zelena smiled, "I was with you for quite a while incase you didn't remember."

"Y- you saw what exactly?" Regina's face was tomato red.

Zelena had a devious smirk on her face and she shrugged. "You should've put a sound barrier up or something. I heard a noise so I snuck to your room. Scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh my god!" Regina covered her face with her hands. "But we locked the door!"

"Enough about that. What I'm talking about is the aftermath. How far along are you now? Three? Four months? " After a quick gesture to Regina's stomach Zelena raised and eyebrow and stared at her younger sister.

"We had you locked up and then I sent you to Oz. How did you know?"

"I've been pregnant before!" Zelena said and looked down at baby Robin that slept quietly in her arms. "I could tell."

"Well I… I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"What were you going to do before I confronted you?" Zelena said and Regina stayed quiet. "No… You were going to kill it, Regina?"

"No! I was just going to give it up. I'm going to have to live with a constant reminder of Robin's death already and I didn't need two of them." Regina looked at baby Robin. "I just… I miss him."

She started to cry again and Zelena pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I almost forgot. Roland gave me this for you."

Zelena pulled the feather out of her pocket and handed it to her sister. "It's from one of Robin's arrows."

Regina nodded slowly and shoved the feather in her jacket pocket along with the note Robin had left her.

"I-"

"Mom!" Regina heard Henry say from behind her, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Regina turned around to see Henry and Violet and she nodded. "I would love to, Henry."

"Zelena, would you and baby Robin like to come with?" Henry asked his aunt and she nodded.

The five made their walk through the streets of New York. Henry remembered some of the places that he'd been to before with Emma and pointed them out.

"So, Regina," Violet said, "Do you have any embarrassing stories about Henry? I heard that he was a misbehaved child."

Regina laughed a little bit. "He was good for the most part but I remember one time he drew all over an entire wall. Not just a little part of it. No, he took a marker and covered the wall with scribbles."

Henry looked down. "But you fixed it by turning it into your own art wall."

Violet smiled. "Oh, I'd love to see that art when we get back to Storybrooke."

It was quiet for a little bit until Regina asked, "Henry, where are we going?"

The boy smiled, "We're just walking."

"Yeah, toward Central Park. Henry, why are we going this way?"

Henry stayed quiet, as did Violet. Zelena grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. "Could you hold Robin? My arms are getting tired."

"Oh, of course." Regina took the baby and looked at her face closely. "She has her father's eyes. And I can't quite tell if she has red hair or not."

Zelena smiled. "She's quite beautiful."

Regina nodded as her eyes misted up. "Dammit! I need to stop crying!"

Henry and Violet both looked back to Regina sympathetically.

They sky was dark and it was probably around 9:30 when they reached Central Park. Henry whispered a few things to Violet and the two lead the group to the right.

Regina raised an eyebrow and glance over to her sister who looked confused as well.

"The surprise is just over here." Henry said to his mom.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

The two teenagers giggled to themselves and the two adults shrugged.

They just kept walking until a very, very loud voice yelled, "GINA!"

 _Roland._ Regina's heart dropped and Zelena grabbed her daughter out of her sister's arms right away before Regina dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Roland and squeezed him tight.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked him, her fingers under his chin. Of course, she was crying.

"Henry said that you wished for me to be here." The little boy said with a smile.

"I guess I did ask to be reunited with my family." She hugged the little boy again.

"And you are." Another voice said. Regina closed her eyes. It's just in her head. He's not here.

"Regina." His hand was on her shoulder now and she turned around and stood up.

She started crying uncontrollably now and she practically tackled Robin. She sobbed into his jacket and was holding onto him for dear life. He picked her up gently and hugged her just as tight as she was him.

Zelena and Violet were crying and Henry was trying not to cry himself.

"But.. But you.." Regina was struggling to breathe, let alone talk. "But you were gone."

He nodded, "I was. And you brought me back. Hades was wrong about being ended. I watched over you that entire time. Regina, I'm with you, always."

Now she slammed her lips against his. She heard Roland say, "Yucky!" And Violet said a quiet "awww."

Robin pulled away and moved his hand from her face to her stomach. "Regina, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I'm not supposed be able to have kids."

"And I'm not supposed to be alive but I'm here because of you."

"And I can have kids because of you."

Henry piped up, "What?!"

Violet shushed him and said, "You're ruining their moment!"

Regina laughed and hugged Robin again. "I was so upset that I never got to tell you I loved you."

Zelena shifted over and whispered, "If I recall that night correctly, yes you have."

"My god stop talking about Camelot!" Regina hit her sister on the arm and turned back to Robin. "Should we get back to Storybrooke?"

Robin nodded and pulled Regina back into his arms. The other started walking, making Regina and Robin have to follow, hand in hand.

 _Little did they know, from the sky, the evil queen watched their reunion with a smile on her face. She quietly muttered to herself, "This will be a bit harder than I thought."_

 **Please tell me if I should continue or leave it where it is. BYEYEEYEYEYE.**


End file.
